Am I Hurting You
by Chaobaby95
Summary: ;Yeah, but the real question is...Am I hurting you?; One shot. A simple, sweet story.


**Please review nicely. No Flames Please, I don't care if you wanna explain to me like if I did something wrong, but please, do it nicely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and his friends, they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

_Am I Hurting You?_

Sonic the Hedgehog was running along the streets of Station Square at night. He loved to see clear night skies with millions of stars with the big, round, full moon. He saw that every house had Christmas decorations, since it was nearly Christmas. Some people had their Christmas trees up.

He stopped to sit on a lightpost, so he could see a better view of the sky and stars. He even saw a shooting star past by! After a few minutes, he could hear a piano coming from the nearby house. It was going from high to medium high. It sounded beautiful.

Sonic got off of the lightpost and followed the music. He stopped short when he saw Amy's house, and she was playing the piano. Then he noticed Amy was going to sing, so he listened carefully.

_Notice me, take my hand_

_Why are we strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me_

She certainly had a beautiful voice. Sonic couldn't believe how beautiful it sounded when she was singing.

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

Sonic took a quick look at her house. She had Christmas decorations, and he could even see a Christmas tree in her house. Then she continued singing.

_I make believe that you are here_

_It's the only way I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

His face saddened when he saw a tear run down Amy's face. _Why is she crying?_ He wondered. Then he started to understand the song a little more.

_And everytime I fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

He understood of how she was feeling. How many times he had run away from her. It was painful for her.

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song's my sorry_

The lyrics she sang before made Sonic heartbroken._ Have I really hurt her? Or did she think she hurt me?_

_At night I pray _

_That soon your face will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

She soon stopped singing, but she still played her piano. _I feel bad for her. All those times, I've run away from her..._Sonic looked at her. She had on a red sweater, and denim jeans. She stopped playing the piano and she walked to the couch and turned on the television. Sonic wanted to say he was sorry, but he chickened out. He ran back to the lightpost he was sitting at, and looked at the stars again.

_Amy POV..._

I finished my song and I sat for awhile to think. Then I shook my head and went over to the couch and sat on it. I turned on the TV, and I saw that MTV was on. There was a Japanese song playing that started a bit ago.

_Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo_

_Hateshinaku_

I didn't know why, but I understood Japanese. The last couple words in English were; _And the seal of the Shining Road will be broken, Forever_. I love Japanese songs. They sound so beautiful. I wish I could learn more So I could sing-

No...I couldn't sing to _him._ He would just run away and hate me. Forever. I could never get him to love me...I could just try to move on, but...I just can't.

_Sonic's POV..._

I still looked at the stars, but I was still thinking of Amy's song. Why did she sing that song? Does she want me to forgive her? _I may have made it rain, Please forgive me, My weakness caused you pain, And this song's my sorry_. Those words...They make me wonder. I heard a little whimper. I looked down and saw her. Amy Rose crying. When was the last time I saw her cry? I don't like seeing her cry. I wanted to go down and ask her what's wrong, but, maybe I should let herself calm down. Then I realized...

In the sky, I saw a flash of light from the sky. Then there it was again, but it was coming down. It turned from light to a grayish dark. It looked familiar. I could see a little egg-shaped thing in there. I gasped. _Eggman. _Then I realized he was headed straight for Amy!

_Normal POV..._

Sonic jumped out of the lightpost and grabbed Amy as quickly as he can. He moved out of the way and Eggman made a crash when his floating invention landed.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. Then she saw Eggman. She held Sonic tightly.

"What do you want this time, Eggman?" Sonic asked loudly. Eggman started cackiling evilly.

"Fool! I want _her._" Sonic was confused at first, but then he remembered that Amy was with him. Amy whimpered softly, but it was loud enough for Sonic to hear. Sonic grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Why do you want her? You've tri-"

Sonic heard a loud whirring sound. He looked up and saw Metal!

"But...But I-"

He was cut off by seeing Metal coming straight down to Sonic and Amy.

"Sonic! What do we do?" Sonic just grabbed Amy and jumped out of the way before Metal could even attack them.

"There will be no use, Sonic! I have it all planned out! At midnight, Metal Sonic will become Metal Overlord!" Eggman cackled. Amy held onto Sonic tighter. Sonic looked at the clock that was in the nearby house. It was almost midnight!

_What do I do? I mean, it's almost midnight! Oh How I wish my friends were here..._Sonic thought. In the background, he could hear a plane coming from behind him, but he didn't turn around, his eyes just focused on Metal Sonic. Amy turned to see who it was. She smiled when she saw a blue plane with a certain fox driving it.

"Tails!" Amy said happily. Sonic smiled also. He was glad his best friend was here.

"Hi guys, I had a weird feeling that you guys were in trouble, so here I am, finding you, in trouble. So what's the problem?" Tails looked at Metal Sonic got confused."

"But-But-I thought-but didn't he-AH!" He clutched his hands to his head. His mind was full of questions. Sonic sighed. Then Tails asked in one question,

"But I thought he died in the lava?!"

"I thought he got killed after you saved me?" Amy asked.

"Let's just get this over with!" Sonic exlaimed, his head throbbing. Then a bell chime made them all jump. They all looked at the clock, and saw it was midnight!

"Uh-oh..." Amy said scared. They all saw Metal changing into some more machinery and he got bigger and bigger. He had white stripes on his quills, and he looked incredibly powerful.

"Oh boy..."

"No worries, guys." They heard a deep voice coming from under.

"Technically, I'm under you guys, but I'm just fine! If only Amy would move..."

"Oh!" Amy moved away so the mysterious guy could come out from the ground. The guy was Knuckles.

"How'd you get under there?"

"Well-"

"Sonic!" Sonic turned to see a robotic hand going towards him. He dodged out of the way, and he realized he was still holding Amy. He pulled her up and put his arm around her. He saw Knuckles and Tails dodge out of the way too, and Tails quickly got into his plane, The Tornado 2, and fired missles, bombs, and any other kind of explosive stuff. Knuckles tried punching Metal hard as he can. Sonic set down Amy so he could fight along, but Amy wanted to Sonic to protect her, but she couldn't get him. He was already going to fight.

She ran behind a tree to protect herself, but something behind her surprised her.

"Don't worry hun, it's me,"

"Rouge?" Amy looked carefully for the person. It was definately Rouge the Bat.

"What's going on?"

"Metal Sonic turned into Metal Overlord."

"What? But I thought he was killed."

"Apparently not..." Amy said softer this time. Her eyes were getting sadder. Rouge noticed this.

"What's wrong, Ames?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing really, It's just that...Sonic..." Amy trailed off. Rouge nodded. She understood.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm sure Sonic will notice you one day."

"One day..." Amy repeated as she continued to watch the boys fight. The boys were covered in bruises and cuts, Tails was ready to give up.

"Let's face it guys; Metal Overlord is too strong for us to beat, unless we have the..." Tails suddendly remembered something. Sonic smiled as he pulled out a green chaos emerald.

"Chaos emeralds..." Amy whispered.

"Mmm mmm, look at that emerald." Rouge said, still obsessed by emeralds. Just then, Amy pulled out a magenta emerald. Rouge pulled out a light blue emerald. Tails and Knuckles pulled out two more emeralds and as soon Eggman saw that, his eyes shrunk.

"Uh-oh..."

"Come on Rouge, let's go help Sonic!" Amy said, eager to help. Rouge winked in agreement and ran to Sonic. Everyone connected the emeralds for more power, and soon, the Chaos Emeralds were glowing and they started to float. Sonic closed his eyes and gained power from the emeralds and soon, he turned into Super Sonic! Metal Overlord fired a missle at him, but he stopped it with just one hand! Then he threw it back at him, and it cause a lot of damage.

"Oh yeah! Direct Hit! This is gonna be easy!" Tails said like he was playing a game and he was winning. Amy laughed at him. Super Sonic fired some kind of ray at Metal Overlord, and it was almost down!

"No! No! How could this be!?" Eggman shouted. He was having a meltdown. Sonic finished Metal Overlord with a big blast of lightning, then it was finally down, and everything was light and gold. Amy was the only one around the place. She looked around to see if there was a way out, but there wasn't.

Amy was getting scared, until she saw Super Sonic looking at her with a smile on his face. Amy returned the smile and got up, but she didn't move after she got up. Sonic moved closer to her until he was really close to Amy.

"Sonic...I-"

She was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"Shh, no need to say anything." Amy stayed quiet with the saddened face again.

"I just want to know...Why are you sad?" Sonic asked. Amy looked down. She saw a reflection of herself.

"I-I don't know...It may be because you run away from me, and I think I am hurting you...but not really, huh?"

"No Amy, you're not hurting me, I'm fine, but...Why do you think you hurt me?"

"I don't know, I'm just, Random Girl, I think a lot of random things that make no sense."

"Yeah, but the real question is...Am I hurting you?" Sonic asked. Amy looked deeply in his eyes, her eyes were watering and soon, a tear ran down her face. Her heart felt like it was going to break in two.

"I-I don't know, maybe..."

"Yes or No, Amy, That's all I want to hear for an answer, so...which one is it?" Amy's stomach felt like it was going to burst out and little blue butterflies were coming out.

"Yes..." Amy replied softly, but it was loud enough for Sonic to hear.

"You could've told me..."

"I know Sonic! But I was just to afraid that you'd hurt me more!" Amy said, tears bursting out of her eyes. Sonic showed her a warm smile and pulled her close. Amy was very warm by Sonic.

_Sonic is very warm...Maybe because he's Super? Or maybe it's just me..._Amy thought of that and cried more. She buried her face into Sonic's chest and put her arms around Sonic. Then Sonic said,

"Amy, I would never hurt you, you know that." Sonic said in the most sweetest voice. Amy smiled and looked at him. Sonic continued,

"And I would never let you go no matter what happens!" Sonic finished. Amy smiled more. Sonic wiped a tear from Amy's face with his thumb. Sonic wanted to tell her how beautiful she sounded when she sang, but he thought he should keep it a secret for Amy and him. He looked deeply into Amy's eyes. They were a perfect jade color, and he could melt when he was looking at them. He was really close to Amy's face, and now they looked more beautiful.

"Sonic, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How are we getting out of here?" Sonic laughed.

"As soon as I get out of my super form."

"And when is that?"

"When I do this." Sonic got closer to Amy's face and there was a moment of eletricity when Sonic kissed her. Amy almost fell down, but Sonic caught her in time, and Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. Sonic soon got out of his super form, and pulled away just to see Tails kicking Eggman, who was unconscious.

"Come on, die you stupid egg!" Tails said. Sonic laughed at him. Amy turned around just in time to see Knuckles and Rouge making out. Amy tapped Sonic on the shoulder and he also saw Knuckles and Rouge kissing.

"Yeah, and Knuckles says he's never gonna pair up with Rouge, man." Sonic said as he shook his head. Amy laughed. Sonic looked at her and kissed her again.

"They kiss now? MAN! When do I get my kiss?" Tails wondered out loud. Sonic pulled away and said,

"Soon Tails, soon..."

**Well here's my story! Please be nice when you are reviewing.**

Return to Top


End file.
